Juliet's Vexation
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: Second installment of Romeo's Vice.  The romance heightens; the jealousy spurs; Sam is speechless.  After all, who ever heard of a Werewolf and a Vampire living in harmony together?  One thing's for sure; the Quileute tribe will never be the same again.
1. The Sea's Call

_Part Two:_

_Juliet's Vexation_

_**Chapter Nineteen The Sea's Call**_

_"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast"- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.3_

Dark, slimy things always scared me. My mother used to tell me how afraid I was of the sea when I was a child. The weeds growing just beneath surface seemed out to get me. The water was like glass, somehow allowing one to see into their reflection and view theirs faults. I grew up hating the wet, cold beaches that were spread around La Push, and it was only until just recently that I actually took a liking to them.

They showed me things, those wet puddles, that I couldn't see otherwise. The water told a story, and I would listen as best I could and try to decipher it. It was all ludicrous, seeing me out there by the sea. But...well, because of the recently past events it seemed to be the only place I was accepted.

Leah wouldn't talk to me at all. She felt betrayed, as did most of the others, and steered clear of me. It was like some invisible line had been drawn between our pack. Jacob was, surprisingly, almost always by my side. He seemed to be the one who actually understood my feelings. Seth was the other who stayed with me, though not as frequently as Jake. It was us three against the rest.

Sam, being both my brother and the Alpha male, didn't have much of a choice and tended to go between parties to act as a middleman. It didn't seem to help much though: the Quileutes were known for being very, very stubborn. Singularly, it made no difference.

The reason for this madness was simple. They were sore that I had fallen in love with a leech, and to be honest, I was as well. It wasn't something that could be helped or controlled. There were romance between Quileutes, of course, like the imprinted ones between Sam and Emily, or Paul and Rachel.

But, I reminded myself, they were part of the family already. They weren't bloodsuckers like the Cullen's. _They weren't outsiders._

My fingers lifted a few droplets of the water, sinking into the sand and bringing back granules of tiny, minute pebbles. A soft sigh escaped my lips and passed between blowing locks of hair as they tumbled caressingly into my face. I had always taken advantage of this place: this nature. But no more would I hunt the essence of my existence. No more would I hate myself for something I had no control over. Jasper Hale was, undeniably, the very best thing that had ever happened to me and nothing the others said would change that.

I wished I could see him, and slipped the tips of my toes into the water from my perch on a jagged rock. I wished I could leave this place and go see him: apologize for leaving so quickly and explain the reason for my flight. But he probably already knew anyway, and Sam wouldn't let me out of the Quileute territory since I had admitted my apparently satanic sin.

It had been so long, and still, all was not forgiven. If I had been on the other side of the line, things would have been different. The Cullen's had a knack for the saying 'live and let live' which us Quileutes differed greatly from.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a furious Leah yelled, storming into the room. Her face had been twisted down in the most ferocious scowl I had ever seen._

_I'd quickly moved my gaze to the floor and closed my eyes tightly, burying my face in my hands. I felt so very small, sitting there with all my burly friends sending disapproving faces at me._

_It was silent for a few moments until Paul, eyes never leaving my face, finally spoke up, "Evony has...created an interesting situation for us."_

_Leah had already knew that much, it seemed, and as she walked over to me with that unreadable look in her eyes, I'd lost it, "I didn't mean to, I swear! It just happened!"_

_But it was all for nothing: my friend's palm connected with my cheek before I could get anymore words out, and I held back a gasp and a choked sob._

"_That was for betraying us," she spat, eyes narrowed in fury as her hand fisted, and I could tell she wanted to hit me again._

_But Sam would have none of that: he grabbed her wrist and sighed, "Leah..."_

"_Didn't you hear?" she'd yelled, voice getting louder and louder with each passing second, "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE!"_

_I cringed and bit my lip, looking down at my hands which were clasped in my lap._

"_I'm sorry," I had slowly whispered, not knowing what on earth to do say or do as Leah glared at me. She seemed to be the only one who was taking this so badly._

"_YOU'RE A TRAITOR! A BLOODSUCKING TRAITOR!"_

_Jacob's eyes were clouded with some unknown emotion, and he snaked his arms around Leah's and began tugging her toward the door. She'd struggled and didn't stop the stream of vocal impurities. I felt weak sobs erupt from my dry throat and my body shook as I strained to keep my tears in. It would never happen, and I knew it: Jasper would never accept my feelings and the mere fact that this had begun was completely and utterly ridiculous. We were sworn enemies and nothing was going to change that. Not even a silly love affair on the side._

"_We can't choose who we fall in love with," Seth said, and I appreciated that he was taking my side, even if just a little._

"_Seth is right," Paul said, watching as Jacob finally struggled Leah out the room and closed the door. Loud shouts of annoyance could be heard from the female as Jake led her farther and farther away. As her yells diminished, I only felt more pain._

_I shook my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand to stop those dreaded tears. I was fully aware that everyone had now turned to look at me, "It doesn't even matter, does it? I mean, it will never happen," my voice broke, and I realized they knew just how much I wanted it to happen. I wasn't sure when I had fallen for Jasper Hale, but there must have been something he had done to make me feel this way, and I almost hated him for it._

"_...No," Jared agreed, speaking for the first time. His voice was grave and straightforward._

_I looked away and sighed, lips barely moving as I whispered, "Then why are we even discussing it?"_

_It was silent for a few moments and Sam had sighed heavily, standing up and walking toward me. He'd put his hand on top of my head and crouched down before me. It made me realize just how tall he was: even with my sitting up on the couch and him kneeling, his head was still towering above me._

_He had sent me a crooked smile, as a way of apologizing, and murmured, "I know this is hard. Just stay away from Leah for a few days and let her cool down."_

_After all was said my brother departed from the room and strode purposefully in the direction Jacob had pulled the female wolf._

But, as it turned out, it had not taken Leah a few days to 'cool down'. Two weeks had passed without any kind word or look from my friend. I was beginning to realize that maybe, Leah truly hated me, and that thought alone made my heart ache ever more.

"Stop beating yourself up, kid," Seth's voice came from behind, and I glanced over my shoulder to see him walking up.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, "How many times are you gonna use that line?"

He shrugged, seating himself onto the ground and throwing his head back. There was no sun today, as was typical in Forks, and only clouds and droplets of rain could be seen from the sky. Still, Seth didn't need the sun to brighten his day, because to me, he was like a sun himself. My own personal sun, and I laughed.

"Ya know," I started, brushing my hair back as it invaded my face yet again, "I don't think I care about what the others think."

Seth glanced at me before closing his eyes and making a noise, "Evey, I think you should value your life a little more. After all," he added, smirk now playing at his mouth, "We could totally beat you up."

I arched a brow, "'We' as in...?"

He grinned wolfishly, "Jacob and I."

I scoffed, pushing him playfully, "As if."

Seth opened his eyes, forming an alarmed look that very nearly made me gag, "You don't think I could beat your ass?"

I smirked smugly and replied, "Nope."

Wolf as he was, Seth just had to make himself known and immediately jumped toward me. I twisted away and whined, "I'm not in the mood, Seth!"

He frowned at me, "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your _depression _and go pick a fight with Jake."

I grumbled to myself as he left and mumbled, "I'm not depressed."

But he was already too far away to hear and I decided to just bid my time as it came. After all, they couldn't keep me from seeing Jasper, because eventually, something would happen and what would they do _then?_ I smirked at the thought and splashed the water with my hand, disrupting the tranquil surface. Sam couldn't keep me hidden away forever, regardless of what he wished.

_***Page Break***_

It was nearly dark out by the time I had walked homed. I rarely used any other means of transportation these days. I enjoyed indulging in the nature that so vividly surrounded me, without the blemishes of any form of motor. My eyes searched the house I had grown up in and, running a hand through my hair, I stepped onto the porch and tiredly took a seat on the step. I sighed and stretched my legs wide in their jeans, throwing my chin upon my hand with uncaring force.

It was not a full moon, but the crescent shape in the sky certainly hinted that it would be so in mere days. It was beautiful, and seemed to hang there in the sky as though by some magical force. The stars that dotted the blackness were like dashes upon a dark canvas, illuminated only by the grace of the brush.

A soft, airy breath escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes, thoughts immediately darting back to the Cullen who had captured my heart and soul. Blasphemy, I told myself, and the corners of my mouth tugged down in annoyance.

"...Eve?" a voice called, and I twisted around to view the summoner. My body immediately stiffened at the sight of my brother and I scowled at him before turning back. Ignorance was certainly not bliss, but I would rather push the limits as well as I could.

He heaved a great sigh and sat beside me, hands clasped together in a look of thought as he stared up at the same moon my own eyes were trained to.

"I...I never should have sent you in," he murmured, glancing at me lightly before moving his face respectfully away.

He was tense too, I noted, but it didn't help the situation much. I didn't feel like fighting: my anger had been washed away these past few weeks, and all I could feel now was regret. I wasn't sure if I was regretting the charms Jasper had undoubtedly cast upon me or Sam himself, for he was the cause of my acquaintance with him.

"...No, you shouldn't have," I whispered, lips barely moving.

No other words were spoken for a few minutes, and I found it slightly surprising that we were both quite relaxed and not in the least bit hostile. It was like older times, not so long ago, when none of this nonsense had taken place. We were, first and foremost, a family.

"I'm sorry," he croaked out, and I looked at him, watching as he ran a hand across his face. He'd always do that when he was feeling particularly guilty or...God forbid, secretive. I knew in that instant he was keeping something from me.

But I pushed the thought away and focused on the current words that were now issuing from his lips.

"You probably hate me. After all, I kept you away from him. I'm _still _keeping you away," he murmured, voice almost incoherent.

But I could not, for the life of me, find any reason to refuse his apology. He was my _brother_.

I gently placed my hand upon his shoulder and passed him a soft, reassuring smile. My voice, when next used, was slightly choppy with emotion, "I would have left anyway, you know. If I'd really wanted to see him I would have left, even if you ordered me not to. But I couldn't see him again. I can't," I corrected, realizing that Jasper was too far away right now. Or perhaps it was _me_, dwindling away from the _Cullen's_. It was what my brother wanted from the very beginning, after all. Part of me knew my words were stretching the truth. No wolf, however great, could disobey the Alpha. Sam had ordered me not to see him again and because of that, there was no plausible way I _could_.

Sam seemed to see right through my white lie, but allowed my words to cleanse him. In one quick movement, he grabbed my head and pushed me into his chest, fist nuzzling my hair and sending it in loops of disarray.

I squealed and struggled against him, but couldn't help the burst of mirth that flooded from my parted lips, _"Sam!"_

He grinned, "C'mon, let's head inside."

I laughed and followed him as he got up. Hand clutching mine gently, he pulled me to the door and nearly threw me in. A growl emitted from my mouth: so much for gentle, brotherly _love_.

He merely grinned. Stupid, filthy _dog_, I thought, and threw him an amused look as I ascended the stairs. It was only until I had reached my room and begun dressing into my nightclothes when I realized something startling.

I was being accepted into the pack again, and slowly but surely, the Cullen's would soon disappear into my subconscious thought. They would once again become my enemy.

**Sorry if I just confused every single one of my readers! This is the exact same chapter except I switched it over to a new story layout, and this will be where the next part of the story will be featured. **

**Ahh! I'm so sorry for not updating (I think that was my longest disappearance...^^') School for me starts in about a week - ain't that terrible? Freakin school system, ruining my summer... :'(**

**It gets better, so worry not! Jasper appears in the next chapter...I think. No really, I'm almost 100% positive that he does. ;]**

**Oh and...hmm in my other fanfic about Near from Death Note, there is (GASP!) a Lemon! SO do tell me if any of you would like me to add one of those lovely scenes in the upcoming chapters! I won't if ya'll don't want me to, so message/review =D**

**So anyway, This is the second part of Romeo's Vice, and for those who didn't read the top title, it's called Juliet's Vexation! =D See the significant names, huh? Pretty awesome, huh? huh? haha so thanks for reading and please review~!**


	2. Among The Pack

**Chapter Twenty** | _**Among The Pack**_

_"This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe others must end."- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 3.1_

The next day came frighteningly fast. At 7:00 I woke up and threw the blankets off. Cold air hit my body and yet I wasn't chilled in the least. I stood up, wobbling at bit, and stumbled to my dresser to throw on a few clothes. I wasn't sure it they matched or not, and I didn't care. They were cheap pieces of clothing because I had a feeling we'd be transforming today.

I glanced longingly at the bathroom door, so willing to take a shower and yet so knowledgeable that it was impossible. No such luxuries could be used until afternoon, when Sam would no doubt allow us leave for the day. He was acting more and more like a military officer, and that thought made me laugh.

I quickly tore my eyes from the bathroom door and nodded to myself, bounding down the stairs and literally falling into one of the four kitchen seats. My mother cast me a look as she halted in her pancake-making and I laughed before getting up and swiftly kissing her cheek.

"Morning, mom."

She smiled at me, "Good morning, Evony. Sam is already outside. There's something important he has to tell all of you."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, ducking back into the seat just as she slid a few tall pancakes before me. I grinned at her and dug in, wolfing them down in ways that made me remember who I was.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Do you...think she's alright?" I asked, and my voice sounded soft and forgiving. I was worried about Evony more than I could say. But I needn't bother: Edward knew me better than anyone and he understood how I felt. He had told me often how much he enjoyed Eve's company as well.

It was lunch time at Forks High and surprisingly, all was quiet. It was unsettling without Evony here: we had all come to accept her into our group.

"She's fine," Edward murmured to me, knowing full well that Jasper could hear our words. I felt bad for said emotional vamp – it was fairly obvious how much he adored Evony.

We had been told by a few teachers that Evony had returned to the Quileute school for the year. She had been gone for weeks and my worry for her was nearly clawing through my skin. Jasper glanced at me, smiling softly as he sent a few calming waves in my direction. I was very thankful for him, at least, and smiled back as gently as I could.

I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"Stop worrying," Edward softly said, inching my food tray closer as he silently urged me to eat, "I'm sure she's fine. Probably just taking a break. There's a lot going on over there, you know."

His words were true: what with Victoria around it was highly dangerous for me and one of the Cullen's would always be found by my side. A sinking feeling took a hold of me as I realized that Evony was probably facing quite a lot of danger herself.

There was a soft clearing of one's throat and I snapped my head up to stare at Jasper. He now seemed to be trying vainly to hid his own worry, but in a determined voice, he claimed, "She can take care of herself."

I had a feeling that he wasn't just trying to convince _me._

_**Evony's POV**_

"There's something extremely wrong going on here," my brother's calm voice offered, and I sat straighter on the couch as I listened. Billy had allowed us to use his living room as a meeting place and every wolf in the pack was now gathered about it.

"The Cullen's," he outwardly flinched, "are now facing an army of Newborns who are, coincidentally, after Bella."

My eyes widened: Bella was their prey? Sam cast a look at me as if he knew what I was thinking, and I slunk back into the safety of the couch as I continued listening.

"They're having a graduation party soon," he murmured, and his eyes slid over a few of the members before resuming, "I'm going to send a few of you to it. Bella invited Jacob already."

I stiffened and clenched my fists, casting my eyes to the ground in defeat. Did she already forget about me...?

There was a soft, humorless chuckle before Sam said, "Evony, you were invited as well. By the entire family," I looked up, surprised.

"But I'm not allowing you to go," he quickly amended, watching my face fall obviously. I sighed and nodded, resting my hand on my chin. I knew it was for my own protection, and I knew I'd get my chance to see everyone again. It just...wasn't now.

Jacob stepped forward and Sam began telling him exactly what he wanted. Information always comes at a price, I thought, and stared out the window. I just hoped nothing bad came out of this. The Cullen's weren't adapted to all the wolves, after all, and would they think of my absence as a betrayed of sorts? I dearly wished not.

_***Page Break***_

The weeks passed quickly by, and every moment I was itching to go back: to see whether Bella was alright firsthand. Jacob was seeing her almost every day and every time we were in our wolf forms I had free access to his memories: something I both loved and hated. They had spoken of me quite a lot. Bella was wondering where I was and when she would see me again. She'd claimed that the Cullen's acted quite differently without me with them, and I wondered if that was a good thing. I tried not to think about Jasper. Every time I did – which was most of the time when I couldn't help it – it hurt. My heart was normally hurting these days, but whether it was because I couldn't see Jasper or the vigorous actions the pack was going through, it was hard to tell. Maybe both.

Sam would run up the border every night with Jacob, following the redhead leech's scent. It was quite faded, and we hadn't gotten a lot of sightings lately. Still, every night was the same. Most of the wolves were in their animal forms, save a few younger ones, and we spent our extended hours searching for clues. It was easy to muse over such things, because we had so much assistance from the others who could hear our thoughts. A good side, most certainly.

Leah was just starting to forgive me, yet there was still a significant line she always drew when close by. I did not have her full grace yet, and I knew it would take a while before I did. Leah did not trust easily.

"Find anything?" I asked as Sam and Jake emerged from the trees. I was quite comfortable on the stairs of my porch. I was dressed in crappy, faded black pants and a simple white tee. I threw my wavy hair over my shoulder as I studied them. They definitely looked slightly beat up. They were in their human forms, which meant that they probably transformed only seconds before. Wearing only jeans, their bare chests stood out memorably to my eyes, but it didn't change any form of emotion inside me. I had seen more of them than I wished to, for sure.

Sam's face remained stoic as he surveyed me, "...Gather the others. I have a few things to say."

His bland words had me overly curious. I stood up and strode over to my bike, "Will do. I'll send them here."

And in a burst of noise, the engine ignited and I disappeared out of their sight.

It didn't take long before I had targeted all the wolves and brought them back. Once we were all situated on the porch of my home, it was Sam's turn to take over. His voice was very gentle when he spoke, like a soft breeze. I instantly thought of the Cullen's, and then scorned myself as I strained to listen.

"There's been some interesting sightings," Sam claimed, measuring us all with his eyes. Finally, he looked at me, and I held in a shiver as he scrutinized me.

"Jacob and I were just up near the Western border. It seems the leech was back. But...I'm not exactly sure why," he murmured, crossing his arms, "We followed the trail all the way to the water, where we had to stop. The leech has been on the Cullen's land."

This was grave news indeed. I stiffened and narrowed my eyes. Surely the Cullen's weren't in league with this rouge leech? They were protecting Bella, for God's sake! Sam and Jacob seemed to be thinking the exact same thing and when he looked at me, Jacob's eyes turned darker.

"Eve," he called, staring at me, "You'll be coming with us to the graduation party."

Instantly a smile formed on my lips, but it was gone as quick as it came and I settled with a confused expression, "Why?"

Sam sighed, "They trust you."

Those words were all it took. I understood fully. We were now suspicious of them, or at least my pack brothers were, and so we couldn't just send an insignificant number of wolves to the party without knowing their true intent. For all Sam knew, the Cullen's could attack us when we tried to go over the border.

I nodded, watching my brother's sober face with hidden anxiety. The Cullen's couldn't be like that...could they? Suddenly I wasn't so sure.

_***Page Break***_

I felt very animal-like, more so than I'd ever felt before. My hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders, and the waves were knotted and bound together in an obvious reminder that I hadn't combed it in days. I hadn't the time: after each shower I took I had only minutes to throw on some clothes and meet the others in Billy Black's house. We were certainly up to lots these days, and I felt more exhausted than ever.

My outfit was rather plain, but it suited me just fine and brought out my natural beauty better than anything else. This was a party, and I knew everyone else would be all dressed up. But I couldn't bring myself to change into anything else. As soon as I had gotten home I had to leave again to patrol the borders with the others. There really was no point.

Jacob was walking in front of me, always on guard as we approached the Cullen house. Embry on my right, Quil on my left, I was sandwiched between the three boys and I didn't like it at all. I crossed my arms and frowned, forehead creasing in worry.

My simple skirt swished about my knees, blue in color, and perfectly matched the white top I had on. It was conservative, and I didn't really like it, but it was the only thing I could find that remotely looked changeable. Definitely something I wouldn't mourn over when it got destroyed.

We arrived at the house to see that the party had already begun. I could see inside the clear windows and my eyes slowly gazed over the couples that littered the dance floor. My heart lurched at the memory of when Jasper had allowed me to indulge in his inhuman grace when we danced. I realized that this was the first time in over a month we'd see each other, and nervousness overcame me.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up to see Embry smiling down at me. I grinned cheekily to him, but it felt empty and useless. This had to be done, and I wanted to be a part of it for sure.

What I didn't recognize, however, was the reaction people got when they saw us enter. Those around us began whispering, no doubt remembering me from Forks High. God, I was scared.

And then, a new voice suddenly called out my name, and I was thrust into the crowd as someone grabbed my hand. Hope flared through me, but it died immediately when I saw that it was not, in fact, Jasper. Or any of the Cullen's, in fact.

Mike Newton's face gazed down at me, grinning from ear to ear as he laughed, "Evony! I thought you went back to the reserve! I haven't seen you in so long- want to dance?"

My eyes were huge and anger suddenly burst through me. How dare he-!

Two hands landed on my waist and pulled me back. I collided with Jacob's chest and my eyes widened even more.

"We're not here for fun," Jake said. His voice was dark and annoyed, matching my demure completely as he continued, "Where are the Cullen's?"

I could tell that it took a lot out of him, saying their name so freely. I wiggled out of his grasp, but kept a hand on his arm, partly to calm my own nervousness and to keep his temper under control. It would be bad if we transformed in the middle of their little party...

"Jacob? Evony!" a new voice called, and I turned my head to see Bella hurrying over to where we stood, uncomfortable in the doorway. She threw her arms around me and laughed loudly, "Oh! I was so worried about you!"

Mike melded in the background, and I was sure he was feeling even more uncomfortable now that the other's were making their way over to me. I scoffed, but hugged her back anyway, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She grinned and pulled back just as Edward came into view. Alice was closely following him, a bright expression adorning her features.

Jacob now grabbed my arm, switching positions as I was assaulted by hugs from the two vampires. I smiled and felt relief coat my face. I had missed them all so much.

I didn't ask for Jasper, but I had a feeling he knew we were here. Edward smiled cordially and turned to the others in my group, "I only recall Bella inviting Jacob and Evony? Who are these?"

Jacob stiffened and I cast a wary glance at him.

"You don't expect us to come alone, do you?" Jake retaliated, and Edward mused over his words before slowly nodding and turning back to me.

"Shall I get Jasper?" he asked, smile now lacing it's way through his voice.

I looked at him, surprised by his straightforwardness, but couldn't say anything more before someone else came into view.

"I thought I heard our little pup!" Emmett's booming voice caught the attention of many people, but they all soon got back to their recreations as I was pulled into the leech's chest and squeezed.

My breath was coming out in short gasps by the time he had released me, and I glared at him, "Stop trying to kill me. Bloodsucker."

He merely grinned, pleased at my reaction. I'm not sure how I was able to see, what with Emmett standing before me, but there was absolutely no mistaking those honey locks as they graced into our meeting.

"Evony," his smile was tight, as was his overall demure. I smiled carefully up at him and images of the Spring Dance revolved around my head.

"Hi, Jazz," I murmured, blush overcoming my cheeks as I looked away from him. Oh God...this was far too embarrassing.

Jacob pulled me back before I could step up to Jasper, and I understood that he didn't want me to go anywhere near him. I looked back at the Beta wolf and frowned, but succumbed, allowing his hold on my arm to tighten. I didn't see Jasper's eyes tighten in much the same way. I was now listening to Jacob speak.

"The leech has been on your land. Did you know?" he asked, voice stiff and ill at ease.

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, "Not at the time, no. We only realized until after it was too late. We have a lot to talk about."

Embry made a noise and I threw him a look. Stupid brother, sending all three of them when Jacob could have come alone. They wouldn't have hurt him, I thought. I hoped.

"Shall we resume this conversation somewhere more private...?" a new voice spoke up, and I was surprised to see Carlisle strolling up to us. I received a quick smile from him before his beautiful face melted back into serious compromise.

Jacob growled, "That won't be necessary. We won't be here long."

His grip tightened again on my arm, but I made no move to express that pain that now plagued me. Damn it: if he kept this up I'd have a broken bone to deal with! My face remained neutral, though I doubted it did any good. Edward was now staring at the pressure.

Bella cleared her throat and moved her gaze to her wolf friend, unsure smile glowing her face, "Umm...Jacob...?"

He looked at her, and I studied the look in his eyes. Stupid idiot: he was completely into her. I narrowed my eyes at the irony. Jake could be with the vampire girl, and I couldn't be with the actual vampire. Stupid mythical creatures.

In an instant he vanquished me from his death grip and walked over to her, casting a wary look at the vampires before pulling her away. I was feeling very, very remorseful now. And jealous. My eyes followed them for a moment before I looked away. Embry had now stepped forward, Quil behind, to guard me. Or so it seemed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pack brother's arm, twisting underneath it and looking at the Cullen's.

"Sorry," I told them, and it covered everything. I was sorry I had left for so long without any proper goodbye. I was sorry that Sam had sent me here with such ill company. I was sorry for so many things.

Edward smiled softly at me and nodded, letting me know that all was forgiven.

"Thing is," I began, lazily twisting a strand of my messy hair between my fingers, "the pack has reason to believe that you're working with the red haired leech."

The Cullen's stiffened quite immediately at the claim, and my eyes connected with Jasper's momentarily before I pulled them away. The feelings that coursed through me was all he needed to understand. I was nervous, and I was embarrassed. But not regretful: never. Yet another image of that kiss dwindled in my mind, and I wondered vaguely whether Jasper thought about it as often as I did. Too bad Edward and I weren't alone: I could certainly ask him a few questions.

Said leech raised his eyebrow at me and I threw him a scowl, trying vainly to dispel the blush from my face.

"...They want confirmation," I finished lamely, and Embry sneered. I realized I hadn't included myself in the sentence. My worry won out, and I looked up at him with nervous eyes. I clamped my hand on his arm as a shiver wracked through his body. My act did good: he calmed down at the touch. I kept my hand there.

"If we wanted Bella dead, she'd already be dead," Emmett claimed, glaring hatefully at Embry. He didn't seem to be blaming me at all. I sighed in relief.

Carlisle spoke up then, eyes locked onto mine before moving to my pack brothers, "Victoria is building an army. A Newborn army. Her plan is to kill Bella. It is an act of revenge."

I had already heard this story, and because of that, the others had to. Not one thought could escape the mental connection we had during transformation. The two boys behind me nodded knowingly and Quil spoke up.

"If this is that case, you'll need backup," he said, not too willingly.

The thought of working together disgusted them. It did the exact opposite to me: hope and exhilaration tore through my body. This meeting was turning out better than I had hoped for.

Jasper was staring at me, and I couldn't keep my eyes from him any longer. I smiled and gazed up at him, immediately reveling in the emotions that ran through my body at the mere sight of his eyes. His orbs were a dashing shade of bright gold tonight: confirmation that he had fed prior to the party. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his beauty until now, when I had freedom to stare. How could I have been able to stay away from him? I itched with impatience, so dearly wanting to stand by his side.

Edward suddenly cleared his throat, and I snapped out of my stupor to look at him with startled eyes. But it soon faded to a cheeky grin as I realized he had read my thoughts. Jasper looked away, a smile adorning his face, and I marveled at the way his golden hair fell into his eyes. Oh God...

Edward was laughing now: a low chuckle that forced me back to the present. I sighed and crossed my arms, "Uh...where were we...?"

Embry glowered at me, not pleased at the look that previously caught my face. I ignored him and nodded, "Right. Killing leeches," the thought made me smirk, "I've always wanted to do that."

I knew it was probably disrespectful to say that right in front of Carlisle, but the older vamp seemed not to mind and only gave me a soft smile before responding, "Your assistance would certainly be helpful. Is there any way I can speak to the leader...?"

Jacob and Bella were now coming back. I glanced at them with a soft smile and Jacob gave me a dark look. My eyes hardened at his expression and he took Embry's place by my side.

"The _leader_," he started, voice brittle with obvious emotion, "Will not be able to see you."

"Not yet," I cut in, pushing Jacob back. He seemed very annoyed at my actions, but I continued to ignore him as I said, "My brother is too busy to make a separate visit right now."

Alice stared at me, as did Bella, and I gave them a sad smile, "He's trying to find clues. He wants to bring down the-"

A hand found my mouth, pressing tightly against me to ensure that no more words to get out. My eyes widened and I struggled against Jake, glaring.

"Just. Don't. Talk," he told me, furious shivers running over him. I immediately stayed very still, understanding the danger of the situation. If he didn't calm down...

Jasper seemed even more furious though: his eyes were dark now as his anger washed through them. All the beautiful gold was gone.

"Let go of her," he ordered, stepping forward in fury.

Jacob sneered, "I'll do whatever I like, _leech_. I have more authority over her then any of _you_."

His words were true, at least. Since he was the true Alpha, I felt inclined to do whatever he said, though I wasn't forced to. I rolled my eyes, well aware that Jacob's hand took up most of my face, and made a noise of complaint, "I can't breathe."

...But I was pretty sure my words came out more like, "Mm Hmmhm Hmmthm."

Emmett snickered and I glared at him as Jake finally released me of his hold. Stupid dog. I turned my glare to him, finger pointing directly at his chest as I leaned forward, "You can't make me do _anything_."

I was highly annoyed now. Irritation rolled off me in currents and I felt a nerve-wracking tremor burn inside me. The others saw as well, it seemed, because immediately Quil was holding my arm tightly in his and Jacob was saying, "This is a good time to leave. When will we meet?"

Jasper spoke up, eyes never leaving mine as I stared at him, "What time is good for you?"

Jake rolled his eyes, _"What time?"_

"...Wednesday. Midnight," Jasper said, and told him where to go.

Jacob nodded and turned casting one look at Bella before bolting out in a fast walk. Embry was next to go. I stared at Jasper a moment longer, though, trying to burn his image into my memory. He looked mournful at my parting. I gave him a soft, tiny smile as Quil dragged me from the house, following Jacob as he walked down the driveway.

And that was when his visage disappeared and I transformed into the monster I was, making a quick return journey. How I wished I could spend more time with him. Perhaps fate would smile more kindly on me in the future.

**Hmm...I don't really like this chapter. I hate how I make the wolves out to be evil! Whaa D= I adore Sam and the others...not so much Jacob. I know, ridiculous, right? But if I had to pick between Edward and Jacob it would be Edward. (Of course, Jasper would make it before anyone else =D)**

**10:30, Lifetime, tonight! New episode of On The Road with Austin Scarlett and Santino Rice is on later and I'm pumped haha. They're both my new idols XD **

**So anyway please Review and Message and all that because I'd love to hear from ya'll! Thanks to Yaoi-Beloved, Deception is Decepticon, and Broken-Becca for reviewing =]**

**Oh...and did anyone see Vampires Suck? Because I haven't (and though it looks funny I'm not willing to pay 10 bucks to see it...) Tell me how it is!**


	3. Mutual Consent

**Chapter Twenty One** | _**Mutual Consent**_

_"Then I defy you, stars!"- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 5.1_

Wednesday seemed to idle, as though it did not much want to come around. The slowness that I felt probably had something to do with the fact that I had gotten up at five o'clock this morning. Sam hadn't anything to do with my restlessness. In fact, he lounged in bed for hours, until early afternoon, before he finally rose.

My lack of sleep had everything to do with _him_. I couldn't stop thinking about him: every thought that scattered my mind had something to do with him. It got really bad. So bad, in fact, that as I was wolfing down my self-made breakfast, it only took one glance at a bottle of syrup to be reminded of the silkiness of his honey locks. That thought spurred some other interesting tracks and before I knew it, I was boiling some water and making tea, if only for the idea of immersing myself in the sweet aroma of honey itself.

I had to literally force myself out the door. By then, the sun was just rising and I was eagerly ready to greet the day. Unfortunately, no one else was. I gazed around and felt an intense burning fill me.

Sam wouldn't realize I had left the reservation until later this evening, when we were all transformed. Perhaps I could go see Jasper...sneak to his house without waking the other wolves...

But then I realized how ridiculous I was being. I was going to see him tonight, and if I couldn't hold in my desire till then, what could I call myself? Impatient. Though...I already thought that of myself anyway.

I sighed and walked past my bike, showing no inclination of going toward it at all. There was no point, when I had all day to do whatever I pleased. So I decided on a little pleasure walk to ease my nerves. What could go wrong?

I ended up by the ocean: a spot I had been so frequently coming to I had memorized the path many times again. Taking a seat on the edge of the tall cliff, I looked out at the water. The sunrise was just finishing it's cycle now, and I reveled in the beautiful colors that dwindled across the moving water. It was times like these when I truly appreciated nature. I supposed my Indian back round did _some _good, at least.

The hour flew by, and before I knew it, I realized my mother would probably be just waking up now. It was eight o'clock, and as I walked back toward my home, I took my time. After all, I didn't get much privacy these days, and this was the most refreshing moments I'd had in a long, long time.

***Page Break***

The moon was high in the night air as we rushed over the ground. The miles disappeared beneath our feet. We were close now: so close. One sniff was all it took to detect the stench of the bloodsuckers, though the sickly sweetness that used to be was now a melded, accepted smell that I had come to recognize.

My black coat seemed to wash with brightness as the white colors bounced about me. Eyes glowing like coals to a fire, I swiveled my head and immediately locked eyes with my brother. He looked extremely powerful in his wolf form. Our matching fur gleamed in likelihood and though I was smaller by far, I knew I probably looked much the same, if not a little meeker.

_We're nearly there_.

With a soft murmurs of unvoiced agreements buzzing about our heads, we suddenly emerged into the clearing. My claws raked upon the earth, bringing up resin and small stones as I skidded to a halt. In the process I bumped into Jacob and he shot me a look. I wolfishly grinned, telling him a cheeky apology as Sam stepped forward. The Cullen's stood before us, and they looked even more breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. I took in the delicate features of Alice, who stood beside none other than Bella, and nearly choked in surprise.

What on earth was she doing here...? But then I remembered her stubborn history and decided that I shouldn't be nearly surprised. Of course she would trick Eddie into bringing her along. Freaking vamp, not being able to withstand her charm. Said leech smirked, but I wasn't sure if it my thoughts or the thoughts of others who forced the reaction.

It took a moment until my eyes grazed over him. And when they did, I could hardly believe it. At first I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, because for Jasper to look so perfect – even more so that normal – was far too much for me to understand. He was wearing a simple black outfit, adorned with jeans and black sneakers, and his hair was, as always, hanging fittingly about his eyes. His pale skin was even more illuminated in the moonlight and I had to remind myself to breath.

_Eve, mind over matter._

My brother's words made me snap my large head to him. He glanced at me from over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes, sinking away from him as I threw a retort through the connection. He ignored it and began conversing with Edward, who then acted as a translator and allowed his family knowledge of our words.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle said, and I immediately felt the relaxation that radiated from my pack brothers at the sound. Well, maybe that was too loose a word. At least they weren't overly hostile tonight.

"As some of you know, Jasper is skilled in Newborn behavior and has agreed to train us," he said. His eyes lingered on mine for a fraction of a second, but try as I might I could not identify where his thoughts might had led him.

Jasper stepped forward, and I willingly kept my eyes on him as he approached. Sam and the others stiffened, but I remained calm and held a steady aura as I watched him. Our eyes connected for a moment before he clasped his hands behind his back and spoke to us. I was so lost in the sound of his voice that I nearly forgot to listen.

"...now there are two key points you need to know," he claimed, voice portraying that Southern drawl I loved so much, "One, don't let them get their arms around you. And two...never go for the obvious kill," in a softer, velvet voice he murmured, "You'll loose. Trust me."

And that was when the training began.

I watched with interest as Jasper fought with Emmett, marveling at the speed and tactics they used. Jasper seemed especially graceful and I couldn't help myself as I gazed at him with half-closed eyes. I would certainly be remembering this night, for sure.

Leah was the one who dragged me from my stupor, and by the time I was back in the present, Emmett was laying in the dirt and Jasper was standing victoriously above him. More practice battles ensued and as Carlisle and Edward went at each other, our eyes connected again.

It was like some magical force was empowering me to move forward. It took all my self control not to just transform right there and go over to him.

_If you can't control yourself you must leave._

I broke the contact with Jasper and turned my blue eyes to Jacob. Standing precariously to my right, he towered over me by a good two feet. I didn't respond to him, however. There was nothing I could say.

Sam made no move to acknowledge our words and instead kept his eyes focused on the fight before him. Alice had now stepped up to fight Jasper, and the moves she exerted forced an almost jealous feeling inside me. I hadn't realized how good the two looked together until now, as they seemed to dance across the forest floor. The mere thought had me more on edge than anything else. I had to look away.

But it seemed as though the negative feelings were not wanted, by me or the vampire in question himself. With only one gaze the brittle emotions were cast away, as though some unseen hand had brushed them back. I did not make any move to thank him: I merely stared.

It only took about five more minutes for things to wrap up. Quil and Embry were the first to disappear. They bolted from the clearing faster than I could count and were closely followed by Leah and Paul.

Jacob had gradually made his way to where Bella stood and was able to finish watching the fights with her.

Sam padded over to where I stood and nudged me with his nose, sharing his thoughts to me. I was absolutely shocked at what he had to say. Hearing him accept my feelings, even if only for a moment, had me questioning my own actions. What could I have possibly done to get this far...?

Just as the wolves began clearing out, so did the Cullen's. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to go, followed by a dwindling Alice, Edward, and Bella. The three shot me parting glances before leaving. Carlisle said a few short words to Sam and left with Esme. Jacob was just disappearing behind the trees.

Sam, Jasper, and I. Alone in the clearing, and it had me nearly on edge. No...not nearly. Absolutely.

_You needn't worry. I won't hurt him. Not tonight._

I looked at him and with a jerk of my head, showed him I understood. He led me away, giving me instructions, and I left Jasper in the clearing as I transformed behind the small hill we had come out of. We normally brought a spare change of clothes, however sparse, and Sam threw his shirt at me so I could cover myself up. I had a small pair of shorts as well. My brother threw some of his own clothes on and led me out from the hill.

Jasper was still standing there, hands always clasped in their place behind him, and he watched our approach with steady, calculating eyes. I didn't think anything would get out of control: I had enough faith in both of them to last.

I tried not to touch my hair, though I dearly wanted to: it was matted in a few places and had random twigs and leaves caught in the tangled tresses. But other than my messy hair and non-matching clothing, I felt pretty normal. At least for someone who was just a wolf.

Jasper cast his eyes upon me and his lips curved upward in a tiny smile as he skimmed over my appearance. He made no move to reach out for me, though I was almost certain that if Sam wasn't here, things would be different. I was just itching to run up to him and throw my arms about his neck...my feet shifted in impatience as Sam spoke.

"My little sister is in love with you," he started. And odd way to begin, but I did not question him and only gazed at the ground in embarrassment, "and I know now that there is nothing I can do about it. But if you _hurt _her-"

I was blushing profusely by the time I stepped him. Latching my hand around his upper arm, I halfheartedly glared at him. But the menace was lost in the redness of my cheeks, "Sam..."

I could see Jasper trying hard to hold in a smile. He took a few steps forward, eyes flickering to mine before latching to my brother, "I will not hurt her. Because I love her as well."

I wasn't sure what overcame me then, but it was such a powerful emotion that my breath was nearly knocked away. Did he just announce his love for me? Right before my brother? I stared at Jasper and slowly – much too slowly for my liking – his eyes lifted to meet mine. He broke out in a breathtaking smile and tilted his head as though challenging me to mock his words. But honestly: how could I mock him? I let out a breath and my lips curved into a glowing smile in response.

Sam was stiff beside me. Having witnessed the events, he seemed quite uncomfortable and out of place. Well good: I wished he would just leave. I've daydreamed about this moment for ages, months before we even became close to what we were.

Gazing at me, Sam nodded slowly and reached his hand out. His warm fingers brushed against my neck and he sighed, "You are my sister. How can I give you up?"

My eyes immediately turned sad and I caught his hand with mine before holding it against my chest. The beating of my heart was loud, thunderous even, and Sam smiled.

"I cannot change what I am. Or who I belong with," my voice breathed, drifting over to my brother with a sweetness I didn't know I had.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms tightly around me and crushing me to him. I smiled and threw my own arms into the hug, growing more and more confident with each moment. I had a feeling it was my own growing feelings that forced the reaction: no such assistance from the vampire watching.

Finally he let me go and without another word, nodded to Jasper and left, transforming in a whirl of outcaste clothing before ducking behind the hill and running off toward home.

The silence stretched as I listened to my brother's departure. Though the air seemed thick, it was not uncomfortable and I merely gazed up at the moon as Sam's waning footsteps disappeared.

I did not hear the leaves rustle, or Jasper's footfalls as he moved closer to me. The coldness of his skin did not make me jump in surprise or disgust: I was pulled into his chest. His hold around me was so gentle that I was taken aback by his softness. He seemed so stern before.

"Were you lying...?" Jasper whispered, breath washing over my face in sweet, sweet currents.

His words enacted a memory that had nearly been dissolved in the corners of my mind. My thoughts traveled back to the day after I had once again refused Jasper's approaches to the Spring Dance. His sentence, whether he wished it to be or not, was exactly the same.

I looked up at him, studying his face steadily in the moonlight. His features struck me in an almost violent stupor and I had to pull away to breath again.

"What do you mean?"

It didn't seem as though I was completely connected with my body. My voice drifted over our ears in wanton regard. I'm sure it was because of that full moon up in the sky. Though we were a different kind of werewolf than in any sort of mystical tale, the fullness of the moon always affected us to some degree. I felt more animalistic than ever.

Jasper cupped my cheek with one hand and allowed his other to travel to my hair. His digits tangled about the messy locks and tilted my chin up so that he could see me better.

"Do you love me...?" he murmured. I wasn't sure if he was _trying _to smolder me or not, but whatever the reason, it was certainly working. I let out a soft breath and my eyes drifted half closed in unfelt ecstasy. His words forced a slight blush upon my cheeks as well, and with a single finger, Jasper caressed the color.

I smiled at him, eyes lingering over his every feature. This was our night, and I wasn't sure when I would be able to see him again in such loose ways. Surely it took all Sam had not to drag me away from my beloved. I didn't know if he'd be able to leave again.

"...I do love you..."

I could barely hear my words: they seemed to vanish mere centimeters from my parted lips. The breathy vagueness that was my voice felt strange in comparison to the rough scratch that it normally became. But the volume mattered not, because nothing got past Jasper. His lips alighted in the faintest smile and his eyes narrowed in happiness and what seemed to be bliss. His hands forced my head closer. Now my breath was coming out more hurriedly, and though still unnaturally calm, I felt shaken at the close proximity between our bodies.

Though the night air was warm and copious, Jasper's cold body radiated a chill that had me on edge. It was instinct, I was sure, and that made it all the more amazing. Our eyes connected, and an electric current seemed to pass between the connection. With our bodies just barely touching, Jasper's leaned down and brushed his lips over mine.

**Oh, that all-powerful training scene! I've been looking forward to writing this so I hope it came out satisfactory =]**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! (What would I do without ya'll?) Reviews=LOVE! **

**Oh and I'm currently working out an ending for the story...though it's still a long way away. I can't get anything done until I PLAN it out haha. I'm trying to make it a happy ending but my idea might be a little too corny and would definitely not happen if it was part of the ACUTAL storyline. (Have you guessed it yet?) I'm not gonna say it because I don't know what I'm doing yet but I might have to end it melodramatically and add a long epilogue, maybe short sequal, that's a little happier... Like I said, everything's pretty much up in the air.**

**But Damn...how I wish Jasper Hale was a real vamp... C; Review, please! And thanks for reading~!**


	4. Killing Leeches

**Chapter Twenty Three** | _**Killing Leeches**_

_"Not stepping o'er the bounds of modesty"- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 4.2_

It was quiet, and the silence was quite different from the boisterous noise that could normally be heard within the Quileute reservation. I sighed, shifting my head into a more comfortable position on Jasper's lap. There was absolutely no noise save for the rustle of a dim breeze through the forest outside the glass wall. I vaguely wondered where Emmett was: surely he would come and disrupt this peace? But no, I had not seen him in days, and I was happy with that. I snuggled into Jasper's stomach and my fingers curled about the fabric of his sweater.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he whispered, "Comfortable?"

His cool fingers ran through my hair, pulling caressingly at the tresses as he twisted them about his hand. I smiled and a soft noise left my mouth before I answered quietly, "Mmhmm."

His other hand was rested upon my hip, slipped into the crevice of my side as it dipped and rose to the beat of my breathing. I had not had such a restful moment in weeks, for both parties were quite unkept about the whole 'Victoria' threat. Edward had Bella under surveillance 24/7, and if he was not around, it would be either Alice or one of the other vampires standing outside her window. Us werewolves had even agreed to keep watch duty for the few hours before dawn. Sam had seemed alright, if not a little uneasy, about sharing that particular job with the leeches.

In fact, Sam had loosened up quite a bit since the night in the woods only weeks prior. The fact that I had _not_ snuck over to the Cullen house to be with Jasper said all. Sam had given me permission – practically ordered me to go before he changed his mind – and for that, I was grateful. Besides having a rogue vampire after one of my best friends, life seemed to be looking up.

Jasper chuckled lightly, and I shifted my position so our eyes connected. His smile took my breath away.

"I wish you felt these emotions more often," he explained in a hushed voice, smiling fondly at me, "They're much more positive than normal."

My lips twisted upward in a pleased smirk and I closed my eyes again, reveling in the calmness that radiated from the room, "Don't get used to it."

I didn't want to bring up any negative situations, but my words must have made Jasper think of some less than delightful thoughts. His body stiffened slightly and I opened my eyes once more in worry. He was staring at the far wall with a dark expression. I sighed and lifted a hand up to his cheek, running my fingers over his cheekbone as I murmured, "Jasper..."

He turned his gaze to mine, and immediately the darkness flew away. Fingers entwining with my own, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, trying to smile as genuinely as possible. But he did not fool me: I opened my mouth to speak. But before I could get any words out, the door banged open and Edward came bustling inside, Bella attached at his side and looking frightened. Emmett came tearing in after them, followed by the quick, lithe steps of Alice. Carlisle walked purposefully behind. Rosalie and Esme were nowhere to be found.

Jasper rose lithely, moving just as I sat up, and stared at his family. He knew they were coming, I realized, having forgotten about his superhuman hearing. I stood as well. I had a feeling my peaceful moment wouldn't be returning any time soon...

Edward's eyes found his brother, and then moved to me. We studied each other for a moment before Edward slowly, deliberately claimed, "The plan is set. We're going to destroy Victoria once and for all."

_***Page Break***_

I was afraid, not for myself, but for my friends. Bella didn't have any special strength like my pack or Edward's clan: she was a weak human and an easy target. My room seemed more claustrophobic than ever. I twisted and turned on my mattress but could still not get comfortable enough to sleep. Previously, I had fallen into a dream that quickly turned nightmarish and I had no desire to return to such a horrifying place.

So I did the only thing at all reasonable: I slipped out of bed and searched for my slippers in the dark. Locating them proved to be a tough feat, but as soon as I did, I threw them on and continued out of my door, tiptoeing down the hall to the stairs.

Though my first idea was to just go outside and look at the night sky, the light coming from underneath Sam's door told me not to. I quietly knocked on the wood and his soft voice gave me permission to enter.

"Evey? What's the matter?" he asked, voice merely a whisper as he looked up from his desk. He was not writing anything: there was nothing before him save for the bare wood. He must have been thinking.

When he looked into my eyes, I knew he could see the raw fear dwelling there, and in an effort of brotherly affection he stood and crossed the room in two swift strides before pulling me into a comforting hug. I allowed myself to be swept into his hug, pouring out all my worries with just a few simple actions. Leaning back, I took his face and kissed his cheek sisterly. In return, he smiled a mournful, weary smile. Dare I pray for the pack's safety in days to come?

_*Page Break*_

I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I had yearned for a chance to kill a leech: to let them know that I had power and the ability to end their pitiful 'lives'. But now that I had a chance, it seemed to affect me in a way I didn't understand. Perhaps it was the idea of killing someone like Jasper that worried me. Truly, had I stayed a human, I would have had qualms about killing another human. A year ago I would have reveled in the idea of wiping out a vampire, for they had no soul anyway. But I had seen Jasper's soul: I had sensed it. I knew it was there, and I knew that if he had one, the others would as well. Was I really alright with ending another's life, even in the rescuing of my best friend?

Beside me, Jasper shifted. I turned my sharp gaze to him, but he didn't meet my eyes. Damaged esteem seemed to blow off of him in waves.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked, and I knew my voice sounded void of any emotion. But it didn't fool him: he knew exactly what I was feeling.

He stared at me for a long moment and I wondered if he was ever going to answer my question. Lacing his fingers with mine, he sighed. The sound was heavy and I frowned: there was definitely something bothering him, that much was obvious.

"I can't allow you to fight," he whispered, and I immediately stiffened.

A frown became dominant upon my face. I turned my head away and scoffed, "You can't make me stay away. I will fight, because it is what I was born to do."

He couldn't possibly argue with that, I thought, but was quite surprised when his next words of the argument were whispered right in my ear. I had forgotten just how inhumanly fast Jasper was...

"If you die, there will be no more reason for my own existence," came his soft-spoken voice, and though his arms did not wrap around me, I could nearly feel his desire to take me into his embrace.

I couldn't stop myself from melting at his words. Turning around, I gazed up at him for a moment before slowly pulling my arms around his neck and bringing our bodies closer together. We barely had enough time to revel in our embrace before we were interrupted. I wondered when we would ever get to be truly alone, with no distractions. The day might never come.

"Evony," Jacob murmured, and I snapped my head up to meet his gaze. Bella was sitting in his arms, looking slightly uncomfortable. Edward, standing beside them, seemed as though he was trying to hold back angry, disgusted shivers. Jasper didn't seem to be thinking anything at all, but I knew there was something going on beneath the surface of his face. He stood stiff and unyielding beside me, now not touching me at all. But being with him was plenty, and now was not the time for romantics.

I nodded, stepping gracefully over to my pack brother as he turned and began walking through the forest. It was today, I thought: today! I would finally get to murder a bloodsucker. I would finally be able to call myself a true werewolf. I expelled the guilt from my face at the thought of murdering one of Jasper's kind. They were evil, I knew, but how could I even consider killing off a vampire? I had seen their strength: I had witnessed it and been in the line of danger. I knew I had the capability to bring one down. I knew I could. But did I want to?

_It's to save Bella. I will not let her die. I will protect her as it is my duty._

Holding my head high, I disappeared into the brush behind Jacob and Bella, not realizing that two pairs of eyes were following me closely. Edward glanced at his brother, who had now abandoned the stiff look from his facade and sighed.

"I can't let her fight," Jasper whispered, running a hand through his hair as worry slipped into the air, "...I won't put her in danger..."

Edward didn't respond.

_***Page Break***_

It didn't take very long for Jacob to walk Bella to the tent. Throughout the trip I had stayed a convenient six feet behind them, as if to give them privacy. There was love between the two, for sure, and it wasn't any of my business. I didn't exactly want it to be anyway.

The storm was just heading in by the time Jacob put Bella down. Edward was already there, and when he saw her, he wrapped his arms around Bella and drew her into a strong hug. I studied his movements for a moment before looking away. Edward loved her too. I wondered how this romance triangle would turn out? I was glad that it was just Jasper and I. There was no outside influence drawing either of us in. No temptations, save for the company of each other. No problems...well, besides the whole 'Victoria' issue. I supposed that created a huge problem in our relationship. That and the whole 'werewolf loving a vampire and visa versa' thing. Yeah...I guess our relationship was difficult too.

Edward looked at me, as though just remembering something largely important, and said, "Jasper wanted me to order you to stay here, though I doubt it will do any good."

His words surprised me. Blue eyes locking onto his golden ones, I scoffed, "You're right, it won't do any good."

"Evony," Bella said, turning her worried eyes on me. I looked up at her and immediately felt panic at the look etched across her face. So in a wasted attempt to bring happiness back to her frowning eyes, I grinned, "Don't worry, Bells: I'm _finally _gonna kill some leeches! It's a dream come true."

But it didn't work, and I wasn't exactly surprised.

"Don't go: stay with me!" she began to plead, "If you got hurt...and you're so small! What if they hurt you?"

I had to admit that I was slightly offended by the word 'small'. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, jabbing my thumb in Edward's direction, "You can convince _him_ to stay, but you can't convince _me._ I want a piece of the action!"

Well, that was true at least. I certainly didn't want to shy away from any such fighting. I'd be fine: killing leeches was what I was here for. It was the reason for my existence and that would never change. Bella would just have to accept that.

This was growing old, really. Having people misjudge you just because you a few inches shorter than everyone else. I frowned at the thought and sent Edward a glare, though he had done nothing to earn it.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I glared harder.

"You'd better protect her with your life, leech," I told him, voice harsh with stiff emotion.

He grinned, and I sent one last look at Bella before disappearing into the trees and transforming. As I ran down toward the clearing, I heard snarls and punches where the fighting was just beginning. My mind was now in tune with the rest of my pack, and in a vivid tale of mental cries and growls, I pushed their stories to the back of my mind and focused on the snowy terrain that was crushed beneath my paws. This was my time to shine. I grinned wildly, scorching down the mountain in full confidence.

_***Page Break***_

It was harder than I thought, killing leeches. Though my claws tore through their stone cold skin with ease, they didn't just _die_. Instead of dropping dead like they should have – they had a freaking paw through their stomach for God's sake! – they twisted and used their arms to try to catch me. It morbidly reminded me of a chicken whose had it's head just chopped off.

My wolf form was bulkier than my human one, and I barely managed to remain unscathed at the onslaught of immortal thrashes. After I had finished crushing one, I immediately turned to another and tackled it to the ground, snapping my mouth down on their face. The sound of my sharp teeth cutting their head made me quite pleased: I racked my claws through the being's chest and abandoned it to catch another. Soon, I was positively gleeful, biting and jabbing and slamming my furry body against the legs of numerous leeches, only to hear their resounding screech as the bones in their lower bodies shattered forcefully. It was a field day...until I got hurt myself.

A minor flaw in my plan, I suppose one could say. I had easily thrown myself paw-first at a close by vamp and wasted no time as I plummeted my jagged teeth toward his skin. Reflexively, I turned my face and bite down mercilessly at the conjuncture of his neck. I had grown in my confidence by then, and barely checked to see if they were alive or not before moving onto another target. This time, had I taken the effort to check, it would have paid off.

As I rose from the bloodsucker's mangled body, a hand reached up and grabbed my fur. The dead fingers tightened their hold to such a degree that a huge lump of hair was completely torn from my shoulder and I flinched at the sudden flare of discomfort. Before I had any time to retaliate, the eyes of the leech opened and for a moment, our connection was dry and simply irritated. But the fury soon set in and, so quickly I could hardly see, the hand swung back and then lurched forward. Instinct told me to turn away, and I had just enough time to do so before I felt the entirety of my arm shatter. I bite my tongue to hold back a yowl, though I was positive the rest of the pack heard me, because in a flash Paul was ripping the leech to shreds and pushing me back, sending me a soft message before jumping back into the action.

I was determined to show the rest of the pack that I was truly capable of killing my natural born enemies. Though I had to keep my useless arm from straining itself, I also tore my way through the field and focused on the battle. I couldn't think of silly little mistakes right now: my life was on the line, and I wouldn't let anyone down.

**XD Sorry for keeping you from your homework, Broken-Becca, but we all know that fanfiction is so much better than school~! **

**Anddd sorry again for the confusion, Deception is Decepticon ^^' I confuse myself a lot too. Almost every day.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and for reading another chapter of my storyyy! I feel as though this chapter was kinda rushed but I'd like to hurry the story along and finish it already X] I wanna start other fanfictionss! Alright so please review and all that =D I'd be ever so grateful!**


	5. Delivered Penitence

**Chapter Twenty Four** | _**Delivered Penitence**_

_"Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low, As one dead in the bottom of a tomb."- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 3.5_

The rest of the battle came and went and after an endless array of ripping and tearing. I found myself fairly unbeaten, save for the mess that had become of my arm, and tackled another vamp who stood between my brother and I. Sliding in, I managed to throw the beast to the ground and snap off it's neck.

Inside my mind, countless hollers and mental thoughts raced around. The distraction they caused had me plummeting downward. I picked through the thoughts just as I tore through the ground and bumped into my brother. Sam reflexively growled at me but immediately calmed once he saw that I posed no threat.

I rolled my eyes and vaguely watched Jasper from across the field as he artfully took down an oncoming leech.

_There's trouble with Edward and Bella._

My gaze snapped up to Sam and our tiny flow of words were cut off as a bloodsucker lurched at us. In the action, Jared passed and tackled him before he could get to us. I growled my thanks and allowed the current of thoughts to finally barge through my mind more durably.

There was so many wolves with us, and each mental image was portrayed quite gracefully with each one. It took me a moment until I was able to find Seth's link, and when I did, I nearly transformed back at the pure terror I was faced with.

_Hurry. You can save them if you go now. We can take care of these._

Sam dug right back into the fight, and in a whirl of black fur, he was gone. I cast one last glance at Jasper – who was still occupied on the other side of the fighting ground – and took off. There was only one thing running through my mind, and that was revenge.

I'd kill that red leech for hurting my friends. I'd murder her.

_***Page Break***_

Mere minutes later, I was skidding into the clearing and snatching my paws toward the first leech I saw. I was surprised that there were two bloodsuckers here, though the fact didn't take me off guard. I could smell their stench as soon as I left the makeshift battlefield.

It was a man-leech that I sunk my teeth into. His red eyes sent jolts of shock through me, which had me running in loops trying to figure out why. I had fought these red-eyed beings only moments before and the results were nothing like this. With a single blow, I was thrown off of him and into a nearby tree.

Thank God nothing broke. If I lost my spinal cord I'd most likely not live to see another day. The trunk gave away with a loud crack and I landed painfully onto the snow.

It was then that I saw Seth himself. He was watching me, worry spreading into the mental link we shared. I didn't blame him, really. I was already wounded to begin with and that blow to my back didn't help much. It didn't matter that I was the Alpha's sister: that didn't mean I was equal to him.

I turned my gaze to the vampire before me. His left forearm was missing, as were a few fingers on one hand. If looks could kill...

With a powerful lunge, he hastened toward me, lips curved down into a frightening scowl. I moved just in time, and the punch he had thrown at me missed.

Damn myself if I'd let him get to me. Eyes narrowed into furious slits, I threw myself off the ground in which I lay and tackled him. Seth immediately assisted me, and with joined attacks body parts began ripping off. It was much more morbid than a headless chicken: this was more along the lines of Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ music video.

With a snap of teeth Seth bite down upon the vampire's neck. I watched indifferently as it sprung off the body and landed inches away. I wasn't done there though; racking my claws through the mangled chest caused me quite an enjoyment. Together, Seth and I hauled the broken leech into a pile. The danger was already gone, because Edward had already taken care of Victoria and she was added to the pyre that now smoked with burning flames.

That sickly scent was getting too much, even for me, and I crawled as far away from it as I could. Seth mentally informed me of his departure, but I didn't answer or watch as he left for the clearing. I didn't really want to join him, and I wasn't sure that I could anyway. Now that the fight was finished and the adrenaline died down, the pain was shooting up my body in heaps of discharged frustration. I didn't even realize that I had transformed until I found myself becoming colder by the moment as I lay in the thick snow. Bella was above me, and I watched as her lips moved tirelessly. What was she saying? I could only hear a few words that didn't make any sense to my jumbled mind.

Something warm was covering me; it took me a moment to realize that it was a blanket. I struggled onto my knees, sharp eyes now jaded by blinding diamonds. But it was only Edward, I reminded myself, for the sun had returned to the sky. I only just registered the deep look of concern that he was sporting before two arms were helping me to my feet and securing the blanket about my figure.

My brother's voice gave me solace. I leaned on him as heavily as my injured back allowed me to. My lips curved upward into a brilliant smile and I laughed with inebriated glee. Muffled by my brother's bare shoulder, I mumbled, "...Finally got...to take down some.._.damn_ leeches..."

My words caused slow smiles to spread across a few faces, save one. Jasper did not move, nor did he speak. He only followed gracefully behind as Sam lifted me into his arms and carried me toward the reservation.

_***Page Break***_

I wasn't sure who I was when I awakened. The only thing my mind understood was that my throat was dry and in need of some water.

When I opened my eyes, I almost couldn't see the room in which I lay, and it took me another minute to realize that it was my own. I was lying in _my _bed, in _my _room, with _my _things spread about me. I felt stiff; I tried to move my body but something wouldn't allow me. When I glanced down, I noticed my arm was strapped into a white plaster and remembered that the entire limb had been broken in some fight. That was all my mind let me see, because I was then taken aback at a beautiful face as it peered down at me.

Honey locks fell messily into the angel's features, and his scorching eyes were a deep black that sent shivers of some unknown emotion down my spine. My face contorted in perplexity.

"Uh...who are you?" I croaked. I definitely needed more water.

His face was absolutely priceless. He was shocked; torn; confused. I burst out into fits of laughter that ended as brittle coughs. He must have realized what I had done because his face was now portraying his annoyance.

"I can't believe you fell for that," I drawled, still giggling in frivolous pleasure. In the back of my mind I wondered what the hell was wrong with me.

"Evony," his stern voice commanded, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Are you alright?"

My face smoothed out and I nodded with a smug grin, "Were you worried about me, Jazzy? That's sweet. Get me some water?"

He seemed completely stunned at my attitude, but didn't hesitate to fill a nearby glass with bottled water. He came closer, shifting the bed carefully as he held the glass to my lips. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I drank the entire thing and more. But I was still ravenous. The fingers of my good hand latched around Jasper's neck and I pulled him closer. He allowed me access to his lips, though his kiss was much too soft for my liking. When I tried to deepen the contact he pulled away, concern dominating his face.

I rolled my eyes and words stumbled from my breath, "What's wrong with you? And when can I get out of this thing?" I asked, glaring down at my caged arm, "And where's Sam? Stupid werewolves. I want to kill more leeches," I looked expectantly at Jasper.

I noticed that his worry had all but disappeared and his lips had formed a thin line. I knew he was trying hard to conceal his laughter, and that made me roll my eyes again as I attempted to move into a more comfortable position.

"Damn it," I mumbled ungracefully, "Who stuck me in this fucking bed and left me here? I want to walk around!"

Jasper was now grinning, having been unable to stop himself, "Carlisle strapped you to the bed, and it's for your own good. You can take it up with him when he comes later this afternoon. Maybe all those drugs will where off by then."

It took me a moment longer than usual to find out that he was making fun of me. I scowled at him and lifted a finger his way, which only caused him to chuckle lightly. His cold hand wrapped about mine and he clutched it loosely in his, hiding the disrespectful sign.

"Now go to sleep, darlin'," he whispered, Southern drawl becoming obvious in his tone, and that alone sent me into spirals of rest. I also decided he was enforcing the sleep into my system with his damned talent. But I couldn't complain; hopefully when I woke next those drugs would be worn off.

_***Page Break***_

I had never been in a situation like this before. I was always, always a part of something. A member of the pack; a friend of the vampires. Bella was Switzerland; I was Canada. I belonged to two different groups of people. The ones who I grew up with, and the ones who I meet along the way. I vaguely wondered what the pack would be like if they were French...and burst out laughing. Again.

Those drugs had nearly worn off when Carlisle put more in my body. I tried to stop him, but well...I had a broken arm and he was a hell of a lot stronger than I was at the moment. Jasper had found the situation quite amusing. He didn't try to help and had to leave to room so he wouldn't offend me with his laughter.

It was a week since the fight, and I felt much better. I was allowed to walk around now, rather than stay bedridden. Though half the time I was intoxicated with such huge amounts of painkiller that I didn't know who I was. Since my werewolf body burned materials up faster than ordinary humans, Carlisle shot new doses of medication into my veins every four hours. My head was spinning round and round by the time he was done, because most of the time the previous dose interfered with the new one and only increased my delusion. Emmett was impressed, at least. Impressed at his own willingness to make a jab at me every few seconds, that is.

Edward shook his head, not looking the least bit surprised as he read my unsteady thoughts. I grinned lazily at him from my place on the couch, slumped and haphazard beside Jasper. The emotion-leech himself was stiff next to me, but I didn't have time to question his unyielding self. In a whirl of color I stood, stumbling toward the kitchen before gazing awkwardly at Emmett. He stood a good foot and a half above me; what a monster! Was he always so tall or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me? As though snapping out of some dream, I glared at him and continued on my way to my kitchen.

We were inside my own house, which would have shocked me had I not been overloaded with meds. Sam wouldn't let me leave the reservation, injured and dazed as I was, so he allowed Jasper to visit me. One vamp turned into two; two turned into three, until the entirety of the Cullen's were here, save Esme and Carlisle who left just as the rest came in. Even Bella had joined the crowd, always beside Edward like a lost sheep, and she too had not bothered to hide her amusement at seeing my stupor.

"Mom!" I yelled, dragging myself into one of the chairs. My mother didn't seem to know what to think at the huge mass of people invading her house. She didn't really enjoy the presence of the leeches as I did and had taken to the deeper rooms of the house in her flight.

"Yes honey?" came her steadfast response, poking her head around the corner with a soft look in her normally sharp eyes.

"There's...a monster in the living room," I drawled, dipping my finger into the frosting of a freshly baked cake my mother had put together. It tasted sweet in my mouth; much better than the way those freaking vampires smelled. God their stench took up the whole place.

"Really there is!" I continued, eyes wide as I waved my hands around, "He's really tall."

My mother laughed softly and walked into the room. She hadn't dared venture into the living room yet. Ruffling my hair, she told me, "Why don't you go see Sam? He's probably outside somewhere."

Yeah. Somewhere really far away, as everyone else was. Leah wouldn't even come see me. A few called me on my cell but other than that the only people I've seen were the Cullen's.

I scoffed, "Yeah."

My mind was clearing up little and pain was starting to ebb around my lower back. I didn't really want Carlisle to come and send me into another drunken lullaby. I slowly got up and straightened my back, wincing slightly as pain shot up my spine. It really wasn't anything to complain about; Jake had it much worse than I. The entire side of his body was smashed. I was being selfish.

"I'll go down to the water," I said softly, feeling a little more like myself as guilt washed over me. Hopefully those drugs would wear off by the time I got there...

_***Page Break***_

Luckily the Cullen's had gone by the time I returned to the living room, and only Bella and Jasper remained. My eyes had picked up their familiar astuteness, rather than the recent haze they had contracted only days ago. It certainly didn't take long for the drug to wear off now; I had a feeling my body had picked up an immunity to it. I chose not to relay the information to Carlisle.

I looked at Bella and tilted my head, "Bells? Where's your mind-reading leech?"

My choice of words made her smile, though it was short-lived. She stood and replied, "Waiting outside."

I had to hold back an eye-roll. Was I surprised? Definitely not.

"Evony," Bella stepped forward. Jasper watched her carefully, eyes dark with hidden emotion as he read her like an open book. I ignored him and gave Bella a confused look.

"Yes?" I asked, face contorted in emotion.

Her arms sprung around me and she hugged me tightly, burying her head into my shoulder and stooping a few inches to reach my short height. My eyes widened and pain flashed through them as she jostled my back and arm.

"I'm glad you're ok," she whispered to me, smiling brightly as she let go. Relief flooded me as the tendrils of pain loosened their hold of me, and I nodded, smile spreading across my own face in return.

"Edward's waiting for me," she told me, flashing Jasper a smile before stepping toward the door, "I'll see you both later."

As soon as the door closed shut, an uncomfortable silence dragged on in the room. I glanced at Jasper to see him watching me closely, as though measuring my expression. Walking stiffly to the door, I beckoned to him and he slowly rose from his seat on my couch before following me outside.

"Would you like to come?" I asked him, voice indifferent. It was a stupid question; why would he want to come? This was werewolf territory and it was dangerous for him to be here alone. The treaty lines had been drawn, and though Sam had loosened them a bit for the past week, it wouldn't be smart to stretch the rules too much.

Jasper surprised me by sliding his arm casually around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Hand resting on the small of my back, the coldness of his skin caressed my sore wound with the gentlest of ease and I found myself leaning into his firm but guided touch.

His lips were curved upward in a smile as we walked down the shaded path. Jasper had never before witnessed the beauty of the reservation and I found myself watching him more than anything else. His own elegance had me daydreaming of a time long ago in a place hot and dry. I wondered if I'd ever be able to see the place he grew up in; I wondered if I'd ever be able to completely understand him as only a lover could. He looked down at me and our eyes caught, locking together without any incentive to break away.

"You live in a dazzling world," he whispered, locks of hair falling into his face once more. I smiled and looked ahead to see the ocean beneath us, rolling and shaping the land in which it lay. Wind ripped up at us and Jasper looked out at the sun just beginning to make it's way into a dreamlike set. Approaching the edge of the cliff, I sat, legs curling around my body as I looked down at the peaceful water.

"This is my home," I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying the salty breeze as it stirred up my hair.

I didn't hear nor feel Jasper sit down beside me. I was so taken by the beauty this land portrayed that I could hardly breath. Not until Jasper's cold fingers brushed at the whipping strands of my hair did I open my eyes, and then I found that my breath refused to work with me.

Jasper was truly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He gave me a smile I had not seen upon his face in months, and that had me crawling closer to him. He brought me to his chest and turned his gaze back to the water.

"You're safe now," he whispered, pale fingers twisting my hair around, "You're free."

But was I? Freedom wasn't what I had; freedom wasn't something I _could _have. The dooming reminder of what I was haunted me daily. Was Jasper free? Surely he was. If only I could become a vampire as well, if only to be with him and truly obtain freedom.

But I was what I was, and nothing could be done about it. Nobody could be two things at once. Not a werewolf, and certainly not a vampire.

**Don't you just hate it when people erase their character's memory? It just makes me so madd! Grr Its so cliche it makes my skin crawl.**

**Though...I guess this entire story is pretty cliche, since it follows the Romeo/Juliet thing. But that's how I want it ^-^**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys just make me day~! haha I'm kinda getting bored with this story, but I've come too far to just forget about it, so I'm definitely gonna finish it. Hopefully by Christmas...so the ending can be a Christmas present! =D**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	6. Inkling Of A Doubt

**Chapter Twenty Five** | **Inkling Of A Doubt**

_"Or bid me go into a new-made grave,_

_And hide me with a dead man in his shroud -_

_Things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble -_

_And I will do it without fear or doubt,_

_To live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love."- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 4.1_

It was on odd feeling, going back to Forks High School, especially since I only had a week before graduation. I had missed so much – because even though I claimed I'd gone back to my old school, I really hadn't – and exams were coming up in two weeks. I never felt so hopeless in my life, even when I had to face a clearing full of angry vampires.

My usually neat handwriting looked like chicken scratch as I looped my pencil across the page. On top of studying for exams and finishing my classes, I also had tons of homework to make up in the weeks I had been absent. And then there was Alice and her end-of-the-year bash she was planning. I scoffed; as though one party had not been enough! At least this one would be smaller and reserved for family and close friends. I had so much to do that I'd forgotten that I was graduating in two weeks.

I'd never really considered my life after high school. I wouldn't go on to college. I'd probably get a part-time job and just stay on the reservation for the rest of my life. I knew I would miss my life here, on this side of the line, with Jasper and the Cullens. But would that part really be over when I finished high school? Jasper and I had a relationship now...would that be broken as well? We had made it thus far; tempered the rough waters that threatened our love. We could surely go a little further...?

"What's up, little pup?" Emmett's loud voice asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I turned to gaze up at him, pencil poised just above the paper, and softly responded, "Catching up."

My injuries had almost completely disappeared. My sprained back had healed resolutely and all that remained was my broken arm. It was still lodged safely in the cast, where it would stay for at least another week. Carlisle had eventually found out that I was immune to the painkillers he had been giving me, courtesy to Edward. Sam had to step in to ensure I did not have to go through with another semi-conscious stupor. If I hadn't known better I'd say Carlisle enjoyed watching my reaction to human medicine. I can't say I blamed him.

Luckily I had been off the drugs for about a week and felt better than ever. Well, except for the upcoming exams. But I had a vampire to tutor me and that was good. Jasper had agreed to help me study. (I didn't threaten him at all!)

Currently we were at the Cullen's house in the kitchen. School had ended two hours before. I began to remember why I hated Mondays so.

Emmett chortled, ruffling my hair, "Don't worry. I'm sure Jazzy'll help you."

His words made me glare. If he really thought I needed Jasper to help me... But then I realized that I did. My argument died on my tongue. I growled at him and turned back to my work, scribbling down the answer to yet another question.

Alice danced into the kitchen and I barely had time to greet her when she burst out into excited words, "It's your first time graduating high school!"

I raised a brow and leaned back in my seat, "Uh...yes. It is."

She laughed. I noticed a stack of papers in her hand and my confusion raised tenfold. Alice placed the folders lithely before me and watched as I looked them over. Her twinkling eyes became dull when I pushed the papers away, frown upon my face.

"I'm not going to college," I told her, and returned to my work.

I hadn't ever brought the subject up before and I didn't think I'd have to. It was out of the question, though. I knew that much.

"What do you mean you're not attending college?" Alice whined, still managing to sound like air chimes despite her lack of demure.

I didn't look up when I responded, partly because I didn't want to see Alice's hurt face, and partly because of Jasper. I was uncomfortable speaking of this in front of him, because I still wasn't sure what would become of us after these next two weeks.

"...I was born for a reason and I cannot stray from that path," I whispered, eyes locking onto a sentence as I read it for the forth time.

At last making sense of the words, I thought about my answer before jotting it down in the space provided. I was trying so hard to concentrate that I almost missed Alice's next words.

"Evony, you don't have to do what people tell you. You should do what _you _want," Alice said softly, walking up to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

It didn't annoy me that she didn't understand. I had barely told any of them the customs of my tribe, so how could they know about the alpha? I glanced up at her and threw her a cheeky smile, "You're wrong. I don't have a choice. I must obey the alpha," I smiled sadly at the thought of my brother, "...If he told me to jump off a cliff, then I would do it, simply because he ordered me to."

It was silent as they processed my words. I almost couldn't take the thick atmosphere. Before could consider leaving, Emmett asked, "Did he order you to stay?"

I snapped my head up to him, eyes surprised. His face was serious, and it threw me off guard. After watching him for a moment, I turned back, now frowning, "No."

He hadn't ordered me to stay because neither of us had considered leaving. I stared out the window with clouded eyes, wondering. If I forsook my wolf form; if I didn't transform again; if I took a train out of here and traveled to a city far away... None of them would find me, because I'd stay a human. But I could never leave Sam like that. He was my brother and I loved him and the rest of the pack.

I returned to my book, not noticing the looks Alice and Emmett gave Jasper. Said emotion-leech just stared at the back of my head silently. Inside, he was brooding.

**Alice's POV**

Rain had become apparent the moment school had ended on Tuesday, just like I predicted. My visions had bothered me quite a bit as of late, but I was already positive this day would end well, premonition or no.

My fingers quickly caught Evony's scorching ones and I looked over at her with a bright smile. Jasper's arm was loosely hung around her waist as we walked, and his face was calm and undisturbed. But I knew him; I knew that there was something wrong. I knew it myself, because I had seen it.

"Eve, won't you come with me?" I asked, voice pleading as I gave her my best puppy eyes. I had nagged her all last night when she had come over to study, and I would continue to nag her until she accepted. I couldn't help my stubborn behavior! If I had gotten Bella to agree, then I'd most certainly get Evony.

But she merely sent me a pointed look and twisted out of my grip.

"No, Alice, not today! I have to study!" she told me again. It was so odd hearing her say that.

My eyes turned determined, "You're coming with me. Whether you like it or not. I'm sure Jasper can manage your absence for a few hours!"

But Jasper, upon hearing his name, just grinned and brought Evony closer to his body, "I don't think I can, actually. You'll just have to go shopping alone."

I watched pouting as twin smiles appeared on their faces and a pang of sadness washed through me. I wished I had something like that; to be loved, to be held. Jasper was my brother, and so he would remain, but how I wished I wouldn't have to go through life in such a lonely way.

Overcome by my change of emotion, Jasper looked at me, concerned. But I merely waved my hand and pushed the negativity away. Grabbing Evony's hand again, and this time making sure not to let go, I dragged her toward my car and sang, "We'll be driving to California. You'll be home by midnight, don't worry!"

I barely heard the sigh that Evony elicited. Grinning at the thought of new stores, I all but threw her into my yellow porche. Bella was already sitting obediently in the passengers seat, looking anything but pleased. After casting one last cheeky grin to Jasper, I started up the engine and we dove out of the parking lot before another word could be uttered.

Evony would just have to learn to be without him for a day. She seriously needed to exercise some control.

The sun was just setting when we arrived in the outskirts of California. I hadn't wanted to go too inland since we all had school the next day, and Bella needed her sleep. I doubted Evony would get any sleep anyway so I didn't bother worrying about her.

My two companions looked indifferent when we got out of the car, and I pushed down a smile at the sight. Bella looked horrified now as she looked at all the stores. There was a spark to Evony's eyes that made me pleased though; anyone could tell she liked shopping. She just didn't have room to buy nice things with her...condition.

I grabbed both theirs hands and pulled them down the street. It had stopped raining now, but the clouds were still heavy in the sky. My face was wrapped in a red silk scarf just in case; my eyes adorned with sunglasses.

"Where should we go first?" I asked them, voice alight with satisfaction as I scanned the stores I'd want to enter.

"This one," Evony claimed, ducking into a simple boutique before I could stop her. Not that I wanted to; I was overjoyed that she was getting into the shopping spirit. I wish I could say the same about Bella.

As soon as I walked into the store, I realized how many cute dresses were at my disposal. Evony picked a gem, for sure. I smiled to the human at the counter – it wasn't too hard to push down the nagging bloodlust – and began preying on a rack of vintage gowns while Bella wandered off.

The boutique, deserted as it was, offered the perfect shade as I scooped up an armful of dresses and danced to the dressing room.

"Evony? Bella?" I called, haling them over, "Try these on."

Evony accepted the order right away and disappeared into a dressing room. Bella shook her head and followed suit.

I leaned again the wall outside and casually began speaking, knowing full well they could hear me, "So Bella, how's everything going with my brother?"

I heard the girl halt in her changing and hid a smile. Bella sighed and responded, "Good, of course. What I'm curious about is Jasper and Evony."

I knew my plan would work. Bella didn't like the spotlight and it didn't surprise me that she quickly turned it over to her friend. I knew that Edward and Bella were doing just fine. What I didn't know about was Jasper and Evony.

Evony grumbled, "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

I laughed and spoke, "How are you two doing, Eve?"

Her silence was the answer I was looking for, and it worried me. She loved him, I knew, as he loved her. So why was it so hard for them to come to those terms?

"...We're doing absolutely excellent," came her defiant voice.

I let the conversation go and didn't pick it up again until Bella was gone.

"Tell me the truth," I said, voice soft as I pulled Evony from her thoughts. It was 9:30 now, and we were getting ready to go home. We were currently sitting in a café on Main Street. Bella was in the bathroom and a few full cups of coffee were standing on the table.

"About what?" she asked me, tone bored as she turned to face me. I had a feeling she already knew what I was speaking of, but even so I clarified myself.

"Jasper and you."

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. I stirred mine with a small straw but made no move to lift it to my mouth.

"There's nothing wrong," she insisted, "It's just that...I mean, what are we, Alice?"

She frowned, "You're a couple, of course. What more could you ask for?"

I knew what _I'd _ask for in her position. Eternity with the one I loved. But I didn't want to plant seeds in her head.

It seemed as though this topic was one Evony had already thought about, because when she answered her voice was strong and natural, "I don't know...marriage, I suppose."

Her words definitely took me off guard. She didn't seemed the type to think about such things. I knew from Edward that her father had left when she was a child. I admired her virtues.

"Jasper loves you," I reminded her quietly, aware that I had limited time before Bella came back, "He's been thinking about your relationship a lot lately."

My words sparked her interest. She leaned forward and asked, "What about?"

I shrugged, measuring her expression, "After graduation he wants to take you somewhere."

I knew I was broaching a subject that she probably wouldn't like. She frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean."

A grin alighted my face, "I can't give away the secret, silly! All I'm saying is that you'd better be up for a vacation! Hopefully he'll bring me along with him," I pouted, thinking of the wonderful place in which I knew Jasper was planning.

I heard the bathroom door open and knew Bella was coming back. Evony was staring at me like I had two heads and I grinned wider, "Don't tell him I mentioned this or he'll kill me."

But I don't think Evony heard my words; she seemed far too out of it.

**Heya! I feel like I'm getting just a little bit repetitive with this story, but I definitely want to finish it 'cause I hate it when people discontinue things. =\ Review if you'd like (it'd make me a very, very happy person~!) And feel free to let me know if there are parts of the story that don't make sense or stray from the plotline I've got goin' on...or whatever. Any mistakes will be taken to heart so if you see something you don't like, please don't hesitate to let me in on it. ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**~ Kayo-Chann**


	7. Coy Wolverine

**Chapter Twenty Six** | **Coy Wolverine **

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.2_

Fat droplets fell from the sky. With my tousle of wet hair, I was sure I looked more like a dog than ever before. Edward was kind enough to agree with me. I sent him a scowl and hauled my backpack over my shoulder as I stepped out of my car. Stupid vampire. How the hell did they stay so...immaculate? It just wasn't fair.

Jasper's arm looped around my waist and he pulled me to his side. His lips were curved upward in a boyish smirk, and his hair was even wilder than usual, probably all thanks to the rain. Though his smile nearly stopped my heart, it gave me a haunted feeling. What the hell was so amusing? I hoped it wasn't about me...

It seemed as though Edward could hardly stop himself as he let out a low chuckle. His eyes fixated on me, they twinkled with undisguised mirth. Bella seemed to be the only one who seemed oblivious, besides me, to the joke.

"Would someone please tell me what is so funny?" I growled, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance.

I didn't actually think I'd get an answer, so when Emmett let me in on it my frown disappeared in shock.

I peered behind my shoulder to see Mike Newton staring at me. As soon as our eyes connected, he lost the dreamy look in his own orbs and his face turned as red as a lobster. He jerked his attention to his friend, who was standing beside him talking, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez. I don't see why he's so infatuated with me-" I began, but was systematically cut off by a pair of lips, and that's when I forgot about Mike Newton altogether.

Jasper's cold fingers caressed my cheek, lingering at the underside of my chin before slowly cupping my neck. His lips moved gracefully with mine, absolutely taking my breath away as I struggled to keep up. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even hear the groans of disgust from Emmett, or the chortles of laughter from Edward. Well, until we broke away. My cheeks were now red and my fingers were latched onto Jasper's shirt as though holding on for dear life.

Jasper laughed softly at my dazed expression and I snapped out of it, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He never, ever kissed me in a public place! We didn't even show that kind of affection in front of his _family_, let alone the entire school, so what was he playing at...?

His eyes snapped away from mine for a split second, but it was enough to realize that he was now looking behind me. I followed the trail of his gaze and remembered that Newton still hadn't strayed from his place. In fact, both his friend and him were staring, in the utmost surprise, at Jasper and I. Well...actually, as I looked around, they weren't the only ones staring at us. Almost the entire parking lot were shooting furtive glances our way. My eyes narrowed even more as I let go of Jasper and crossed my arms.

Said vamp didn't seem at all sympathetic for me. In fact, he looked exhilarated. If I had been in any other situation, I'd have said it was adorable.

Edward snickered and snatched Bella into his own arms, "We'll just be going to class now. Nice job, Jazz."

"Yeah really," Emmett boomed, slapping his brother's back as he passed, "Nice. I doubt any guy will ever look at her again."

Rosalie merely rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend as he disappeared from view. Alice strolled along as well, bright smile lifting her face as she laughed beneath her breath.

When we were finally alone, I turned my gaze to Jasper and he smirked ever wider.

"Jasper..." I trailed off, eyes darkening threateningly, "I happen to like it when guys look at me. And you just ruined my chances with every other male in this school."

He raised a brow, feigning confusion, and responded, "You didn't have a chance with them anyway."

His words sent a jolt of annoyance through me.

"You think so?" I asked, fingertips at his chest. It was my turn to make people jealous, I thought, and trailed my nails down his shirt. He was wearing a button up dress shirt of a blueish color. It was neatly tucked into his jeans, and completed with a simple brown belt. He looked like a Southern gentleman, and I liked that very, very much.

I inched closer to him, standing on my tiptoes to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. I left a trail of kisses down his neck, and as I did, my fingers loosened the tightly place buttons of his shirt. When the first three were undone, I allowed myself to press my lips against his slightly exposed chest, and was pleased to feel a tremor rock through his body as the touch. His hands locked onto my arms, but I stepped out of his grasp before he could pull me closer. My eyes were laughing as I looked up at him, and when I turned around, I sent Mike Newton a surreptitious look before hoisting my book bag over my shoulder once again and walking to class. Jasper caught up to me when I was halfway across the parking lot, and he sent me a pointed look that didn't require any words at all.

I just laughed jovially and we parted ways to go to our individual classes.

**Sam's POV**

The fire cast strange shadows around the clearing, but it put me at rest as I studied the effects it took of my friends and family. Shifting in the sand, Jacob allowed himself comfort as he rested his chin upon his hand and stared into the flames. Everyone was here; the entire pack, and the rest of the Elders. There was only one person who wasn't part of the Quileute tribe, and she was sitting beside Jacob and Evony, looking a little out of place.

My sister was speaking in a lowered voice to her, watching her expression like a hawk. I only caught snippets of her words, but it was enough to realize that she was explaining the ceremony to her. Jacob watched them as well, adding a few words here and there to help Bella out. She had only been to one of our tribal meetings, and that was a few months ago, when Evony hadn't been able to come. It was an excitement for us all, especially her two good friends.

Jacob's father, Billy, raised his hand, and my sister immediately went silent. Bella turned her attention to the newest speaker and Quil stuck another hotdog on a stake before dangling it over the fire. Most of us were finished eating; only a few were still snacking. Embry was also one of those.

Emily shifted beside me, and I glanced at her just in time to see her gaze move from my sister to Billy. I had a feeling that, though happy Evony was finding happiness, Emily wished she would come back to the tribe. Most everyone wanted that, though, and it didn't surprise me that my girlfriend was the same. Evony was one of Emily's very good friends. It hurt her to see her go.

"The last time we held this meeting," Billy started, "Was before the fight over Bella Swan had begun."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes obscured by the shadows that the fire cast upon her, but her emotions obviously surprised.

"Now that it is over, we have more among our ranks that do not yet know the story of our existence," his rich voice spoke, and it was then that he began to tell the story of our creation all over again.

**Bella's POV**

It was amazing before – when I had first heard the story – but now it was even more so. Now there was no clouded thoughts skimming around my mind, no frights about the thought of Victoria catching me, not wonders about how I could incorporate this story into my own life. Because now the hard times were over, and I listened on in a bout of excitement. Billy's words were familiar, and I thought it had only been yesterday since I last heard them. I wished I could share this with Edward, but he was not allowed.

He had not much liked the idea of me coming again, but I think Evony coerced him into accepting. With her here, Jacob wouldn't pose a threat. Or at least that was what he sounded like he meant.

Beside me, Evony shifted, and I looked at her. My mind was taken from the story as I studied her features. She looked lovely in the lighting. Her russet-colored skin took on a flowing, natural appearance. Her lips looked bruised and dark in the shadows of her high cheekbones, and her eyes, so rich and wide, seemed picturesque with the thick fringe of black lashes. She looked exotic; like she wasn't from this place at all, but was actually one of the spirit warriors that this legend spoke of.

When her eyes met mine in dull surprise, her lips curved in a soft smile, and the whiteness of her teeth seemed otherworldly. I'd never noticed that she had slight fangs to her canines before, and it made me remember that she was, in fact, a wolf.

I smiled back at her and turned my attention to Billy. He held the same beauty as Evony did. Everyone around the fire did, in a natural, animalistic sort of way, and I felt a little jealous that I was the only one who was merely human. Jasper and Evony's relationship was so appealing! To be in love, and yet not good for each other...but it was just like my own relationship with Edward, I reminded myself. Except that I had a chance to be with him. Edward could change me – I could spend the entirety of my existence with him. Could Evony spend her existence with Jasper...? The answer to that had me worried. Would I loose a friend if I was changed? Surely I could live with that, as long as I had Edward to comfort me. I knew I couldn't live without him.

I blinked, thinking deeply of the future. Perhaps Evony _could _be with Jasper forever. After all, if I got to spend my life with Edward, why couldn't she spend hers with Jasper? She deserved it as much as I did, if not more. My eyes now held resolute weariness. I would speak to Billy about it. Surely he would know what to do. He was a werewolf as well, after all, though I doubted he still changed form.

_I couldn't just do nothing!_

**Evony's POV**

There was a huge stack of papers before me, all arranged in neat order, courtesy of Alice. Said vampire was sitting next to me, helping to explain the complex series of mathematics. We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen residence, and every single Cullen was here, excluding Bella and Edward. Alice had informed me that they had stayed behind at school. I had a feeling they just ditched last period and went somewhere, because I hadn't seen Bella's red truck at all.

Emmett was playing with my hair, and sitting entirely too close to me. He seemed to like pushing my buttons. Jasper was sitting across from me, a casual Olympic God. He was wearing a white sweater that enhanced the whiteness of his teeth. It made him look like...well, like a vampire.

"Emmett," I said, voice void of the annoyance I felt, "If you don't stop right now, I'll beat you into next week."

He paused his antics – which was currently tugging one of my wavy curls – and grinned at me.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, and immediately I was brought back to the first time I had meet the Cullens. My lips lifted into a smirk and I glanced at him, "Only if you want it to be."

Rosalie scoffed, and I thought it was at me at first, but disregarded the thought as she murmured, "He _needs_ to be beaten up. Arrogant fool."

Emmett's attention was drawn to her and he whined. I shut him out, relieved that he had stopped bothering me, and Alice shoved more math problems into my face.

"Is this really necessary?" I mumbled, not expecting an answer and not getting one, "It's not like I'll remember any of this when I graduate in a week..."

Alice opened was opening her mouth to reply when the door opened and Edward and Bella walked in. She immediately shut up and grinned, for some unknown reason, as she gazed expectantly at them. Edward merely rolled his eyes and looked at Bella.

The source of Alice's sudden excitement, it seemed, had to do with them...

"Everyone," Edward said, voice strong and unwavering, "Bella has agreed to marry me."

...My heart gave a lurch.

**Before I say anything...I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO GOD DAMNED LONG. ...I really am. Seriously. I've been really busy with school and all that lovely stuff D= but no more excuses! I hope you liked this chapter, dear readers! XD Please kindly leave a review in the slot on your way out, and maybe even take the authority to vote on my new fangled poll! You may find it on my profile page, and it regards which story I should begin after I finish my open ones. All votes will be taken into serious consideration. Seriously.**

**So anyway, if you haven't noticed yet, my word of the day is 'Serious'. And I'm seriously serious about these reviews. I can seriously say that I adore Broken-Becca and Livia09 for their wonderfully serious words. Thanks for the reviews! And seriously guys, I'd be more prompted to post another chapter if I got more of 'em. But enough of this serious scolding! (...I had a pretty good day, if you haven't noticed. Seriously.)**

**I just looked at my review list and saw that Broken-Becca is my top contributer. XD Which is seriously awesome. Like...super serial. Seriously.**

**So yeah, feel free to vote on my new poll. I've got a bunch of anime characters that I'd love to write about, but choosing which one is proving a bit difficult, so help me outtttt! =D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
